El Jardín de la Sirena
by Rihannon
Summary: Continuación de "De caracoles marinos..." En el rostro angelical de una criatura del mundo submarino, Kanon se enfrenta a sus demonios.  Calificado M por violencia y temas adultos.
1. Interludio

N/A: Esta es la continuación de mi otro fic "De Caracoles Marinos y Cantos de Sirenas". Si no lo han leído recomiendo que lo hagan antes de leer este texto, pues la única razón que tuve para publicar esta parte como una secuela, es el acenso en el rating.

Por lo demás, espero que lo disfruten y me encantará leer sus comentarios.

_Interludio_

_La arena amoldada a su espalda se roba el calor de su cuerpo, privándolo del sueño. El frío de la noche se cuela por sus poros, atravesando piel y carne y llegando hasta los huesos. _

_Pero el helor de las mínimas rocas no se compara con la frialdad que mora en su pecho. _

_El frío que siente dentro no es simplemente ausencia de tibieza. Es como el viento gélido del norte, como las aguas de los mares polares. Es el frío que muerde y desgarra, el que hace desear que la muerte llegue pronto y se lleve la agonía de la tortura insoportable._

_Al apretar su mano derecha, sus dedos entumecidos le recuerdan la presencia del objeto cónico que yace entre ellos. Presiona esa mano contra su pecho, deseando que la reliquia pudiera aliviar su glaciar desasosiego. _

_No hay caso, el caracol está tan frío como él. Lo sostiene entre sus dedos, inspeccionándolo como tantas veces lo ha hecho. Pero esta vez no sólo está helado, también sus colores han desaparecido. Bajo la luz de las estrellas es solamente una concha lechosa, como tantas otras. _

_Y él se pregunta si es la luz nocturna y fría que baja de las constelaciones, la que no hace reflejar la inigualable iridiscencia de lo que ahora es su única posesión terrenal, o si es que nunca más esa maravilla se presentará ante sus ojos. _

_Lo acerca a su oído, cerrando los ojos mientras su mente formula un deseo desesperado. Y de pronto ocurre: las voces en su mente se callan por un momento, dejándolo escuchar un hilo de voz que emana del caracol. A penas audible, sólo perceptible gracias a las fuerzas de su anhelo. _

_Su pecho convulsiona a causa de los gritos que no logran salir por su boca, y de las lágrimas que no encuentran la forma de escapar por sus ojos._


	2. X

X

Hacía una semana que se encontraba en tierra firme. En vano creyó que alejarse del Templo y del océano mismo, iba a servir de algo para calmar la aflicción que se apoderó de su cuerpo desde esa última vez que conversó con la sirena. Desde ese día las voces de su mente fueron opacadas por las poderosas sensaciones que por primera vez formaban parte de su experiencia. Eran fuertes y explosivas, como una antorcha que se calmaba o avivaba, según hacia dónde soplara el viento.

La llama lo estaba consumiendo desde dentro, oprimiendo su pecho y haciendo que el aire le faltara. Por las noches el fuego recorría sus venas, prohibiéndole el sueño. De día su mente trasnochada no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de su último día en el Templo, y solamente paraba cuando revivía el tacto de unos labios rojos rozándose con los suyos. Y como si fuera poco, el recuerdo venía junto a una sensación de cosquilleo en la delicada piel del área ofendida.

Todo esto le provocaba un nivel de perturbación que también era nuevo para él. Estaba furioso al punto de la euforia. Se sentía profanado y a la vez venerado. Le repugnaba pensar en la sirena y a la vez creía que cada momento lejos de ella llevaba un poco de su vida.

No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, estaba descuidando sus obligaciones, estaba dejando que una simple criatura del mar le desviara del camino que con tanto ímpetu había trazado para su propio beneficio.

Sólo había una explicación para lo que le estaba sucediendo: la sirena había roto su promesa, había utilizado su maldita nigromancia para infectarlo con un veneno que destruye tanto el cuerpo como la mente.

_Sí, eso tiene que ser, y más me vale exterminar la fuente de la aflicción antes que ella lo haga conmigo. _

Y con esta idea se puso en marcha de vuelta al templo submarino.


	3. XI

XI

–¡Thetis! ¡THETIS!

Los tacones de sus botas golpeaban el piso de los pasillos, el eco de su agitada marcha lo anunciaba su presencia, rompiendo el silencio del Templo Submarino. ¿Dónde estaba, dónde se escondía la infeliz criatura? ¿Por qué ocultaba su presencia? ¿Acaso sabía lo que la esperaba?

Sin duda lo sabía. Podía acusar a la sirena de distintas cosas, pero no de ingenua. Sin duda estaba consciente de lo que sus actos habían desatado. No había forma de que la mujer se mantuviera ignorante del peligro en el que ella misma se había puesto al verter sus malas artes sobre el cuerpo y la conciencia de un hombre sin escrúpulos.

_Sí, tiene razón de sobra para temer, sin duda debe estar escondida temblando. Pero si cree que no voy a encontrarla, se va a llevar una sor…_

Salió de la penumbra del pasillo hacia donde se abría el jardín que ella atendía, y la visión frente a él le hizo parar en seco. La encontró, no escondida, no intimidada, sino sentada en el borde de la fuente donde su última conversación había ocurrido. No mostraba señas de agitación ni miedo mientras acariciaba la superficie del agua, haciendo que su reflejo se deformara. Sus cabellos brillaban como un reflejo del sol que apenas lograba ejercer su influencia sobre el recinto submarino. Su vestido rojo fluía hacia el lado de la pila, cayendo sobre el piso como si la fuente se desangrara, herida por el tacto mortal de la sirena. Su piel de palidez translúcida resplandecía con los reflejos del agua. Y sus ojos… esos ojos que eran las ventanas hacia la bastedad del cielo, se volvieron hacia él con una mezcla de anhelo e indignación.

¿Acaso no le temía? ¿Es que era posible tanta ingenuidad, o es que con tanta calma enfrentaba su destino?

–Thetis…

Ella se puso de pié, de frente a él pero sin acercarse. –Mi señor.

El Dragón Marino quedó petrificado ante el sonido de su voz. Si aún tuviera dudas sobre los embrujos que ella utilizaba sobre él, en ese momento se hubieran disipado. Era comprensible, ¿qué mejor momento para valerse de sortilegios que cuando su vida depende de ello? Y allí se veía inmóvil, incapaz de acercarse… Tan fácil… Sería tan fácil estrujar el cuello de esa mujer, y quebrarlo como un mondadientes. Ver el pánico en su semblante segundos antes de que la vida se apagara en ellos. Y ser libre… Libre de ella, de esa voz… de esos ojos… de esos labios.

_Maldita bruja…_

Y sólo pensarlo hizo que el pánico lo asaltara por completo, por breves segundos, antes que la ira lo desplazara y rompiera el trance. Sus músculos se liberaron, temblando de ansias incomprensibles. Antes de saber otra cosa, estaba a escasos dos pasos de ella.

–Tú, mujer… Has roto tu promesa –dijo entre dientes, frente a ella pero sin verla.

–Mi promesa…

–Utilizaste en mí tus embrujos, los sigues utilizando en este momento. –Elevó la voz, mientras envolvía los hombros de la mujer con sus dedos, aprisionándolos dolorosamente.

Ella se tensó ante el dolor que le provocaba, pero no se quejó. Bajó la cabeza mientras intentaba mantener la calma, obligándose a respirar profundamente.

–Ni siquiera lo niegas –exhaló el hombre, dejado escapar una breve risa sarcástica. Ella alzó los ojos para encontrase con los de él, y lo que encontró en ellos hizo que por primera vez le temiera realmente. Los irises oscuros se aclaraban, pues sus pupilas se habían encogido hasta casi desaparecer, y los ojos enteros parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas. Estaban fijos sobre ella, pero no parecían enfocarse en ninguna parte. Además del temor, ella sintió que su corazón se rompía al verlo fuera de sí.

–Mi señor…

Levantó la mano hacia el rostro de él, posándola sobre la mejilla. Los ojos del General de Marina se posaron por un momento en el brazalete rojo que adornaba la muñeca de la sirena, y parecieron recuperar la lucidez mientras soltaba los hombros aprisionados. Posó las puntas de los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre los labios de ella, y la mano derecha sobre su esternón, a penas tocando la piel de claridad inhumana.

–No… –dijo él, con voz muy baja. –No me veas con esos ojos…. No te atrevas a hablarme con esos labios, que no dicen más que mentiras.

Las pupilas del hombre se hicieron pequeñas de nuevo. La sirena sintió la energía acumularse entre la mano del Dragón Marino y su propio pecho, para luego sentir un intenso dolor mientras su cuerpo era proyectado hacia atrás como si no fuera nada, como una pluma atrapada en un huracán. Sus piernas chocaron con la fuente, pero el impulso hizo que siguiera de largo hacia atrás y cayera de espaldas en el agua. El espejo formado por la superficie del agua se rompió en un millón de pedazos, salpicando aparatosamente mientras el cuerpo de la mujer se hundía hacia el fondo de la pila.

Los ojos del Dragón Marino todavía mostraban la ausencia de su mente. Su vista quedó fija en la fuente mientras el agua recuperaba su compostura. Esperó verla salir, o que el cuerpo flotara hacia la superficie, pero nada emergió de las aguas oscurecidas. Bajó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocaba su pecho, luego comenzó a estremecerse en una risa que fue creciendo mientras levantaba el rostro, hasta convertirse en carcajadas dementes. La risa resonaba dentro de su cabeza, formando ecos y diluyéndose hasta convertirse en gemidos. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, mientras caía de rodillas. Apretó su cabeza, tratando de hacer que las voces callaran.

_Por qué, por qué si ella era la causa del tormento… ¿por qué no se detiene? ¿Por qué la calma no regresa?_

En cambio, las voces dentro de su mente se reían de él… triunfantes… regocijándose en la derrota de un hombre a manos de sí mismo. Se puso de pie, apresurándose a la orilla de la fuente. El interior de la pila estaba oscuro, pero podía verla tendida en el fondo, su vestido rojo y sus cabellos rubios flotando alrededor de la pálida figura, y un solo hilo carmesí subiendo desde la frente de ella hasta la superficie, donde comenzaba a formar una nube de agua enrojecida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía ella sangre roja, como la de una mujer humana? ¿Por qué no se despertaba y salía de nuevo a la superficie, como el demonio que era?

¿Por qué él sentía que su sangre se helaba ante la que brotaba de la forma inmóvil de la sirena?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba dentro de la fuente, sumergiendo su cuerpo lo necesario para alcanzar el de ella, y sacarlo de allí. Se puso de pié, sosteniendo contra su cuerpo el de ella, languidecido y lívido, mientras los alejaba a ambos del agua. La recostó en el suelo, con delicadeza que a él mismo le sorprendía. Acarició la frente y el cabello de la mujer, buscando la herida de la que brotaba la sangre. Finalmente la encontró en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, hizo presión durante un momento sobre el área afectada para detener la hemorragia. Luego se sentó al lado de la forma femenina extendida sobre el suelo de arena del jardín. Observó que el pecho de la mujer se levantaba levemente, rítmicamente.

Sintió que el calor regresaba a su cuerpo… y que las voces se aplacaban. La contempló, allí tendida. Su vestido mojado se ceñía a cada rincón de su cuerpo, dejando poco lugar a la imaginación, y se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose si sería diferente si la viera sin vestimenta alguna.

Parte de él decidió que el embrujo aún tendría efecto sobre él mientras la mujer respirara. ¿Por qué no aprovechar su inconsciencia y terminar con todo, de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué dudar, si la respuesta más obvia era por lo general la correcta?

Lentamente acercó su mando derecha al cuello de la mujer, y lo rodeó con sus dedos. Tan pálido, tan frágil… tan fácil de estrujar. Entonces vería el final del juego, y él sería el vencedor…

_¿O no?_

Parte de él no dejaba de gritarle que al acabar con la mujer el tormento solamente se agravaría, que si bien el juego terminaría, sería al costo de perder su mente, de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba… para siempre.

En ese momento los párpados de la mujer se levantaron y los ojos celestes se volvieron hacia él, buscando reconocerlo. En ellos no había odio, ni rencor, si acaso había una profunda tristeza. Y eso fue más de lo que él pudo soportar, retiró la mano del cuello de la mujer, como si le quemara, apartándose de ella con una expresión entre temor e irritación.

Ante esto, ella hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, aún aturdida y sin lograr ubicar todas las partes de su cuerpo que estaban doliéndole. La tristeza de sus ojos se cambió por determinación, se acercó haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrar seguridad a pesar de lo endeble que se sentía, y se paró frente a él. Con rapidez más que humana, asestó una bofetada que cruzó la cara del hombre, de un lado al otro. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, sin prisa pero sin volver a ver hacia atrás.

El Dragón Marino se llevó la mano hacia la cara, sintiendo el calor que migraba hacia el lado que había recibido el golpe. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de perder el rumbo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella no solamente_ era_ el juego, sino también el as bajo su manga. La jugada maestra que le permitiría mantenerse en la contienda… la melodía hipnótica capaz de mantener calladas las voces de su mente… la ventana al cielo que le permitiría invocar la calma… el sello que sometería su locura.

En un respiro la había alcanzado, a penas terminando de subir las escaleras que llevaban del jardín al templo. La sujetó de los hombros y la hizo girar para quedar frente a él, luego la empujó haciéndola retroceder, hasta que su espalda topó con una pared del edificio. Siguió acercándose, deslizando ambas manos hacia los antebrazos de joven, hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el de ella. Dejó entonces caer sus labios sobre los de ella, quien abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida. La sirena tardó unos segundos en entender lo que pasaba, en creer que no era otro sino el Dragón Marino el que la besaba apasionadamente, furiosamente, agrediéndola en un intento desconcertante de lidiar con sus desvaríos.

El Dragón Marino no se dio cuenta en qué momento la mujer liberó sus brazos, que ahora se encontraban rodeando su espalda, apretándolo en sintonía con los labios que respondían y participaban en el beso. Por su parte las manos de él habían tomado voluntad propia, deslizándose y explorando cuanto estaba a su alcance del cuerpo de la mujer. Y tal como lo esperaba, las voces se aplacaron.

Si tan solo fuera cierto… si pudiera ella convertirse en la llave del calabozo donde recluiría a sus demonios.

_Y si me equivoco, que me trague el maldito infierno… _

…_porque entonces no habría diferencia._


	4. XII

N/A: Siento mucho la demora, andaba de viaje, gajes del oficio. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y trataré de no tardar demasiado con el próximo.

XII

El Dragón Marino no sabía que las sirenas dormían. Era lógico, él suponía, ¿pues qué criatura está libre de necesitar el descanso del cuerpo? Pero hasta ahora nunca se había detenido a pensar ello, lo cual también es lógico si se tiene en cuenta que ella era la primera sirena que él conocía. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, esta era también la primera vez que veía dormir a una mujer.

O a algo que se asemejaba a una mujer.

Se preguntó si todas las mujeres se veían así al dormir. Decidió que no, que ningún ser humano podría verse como ella en ningún momento, ni despierto ni dormido. Sólo la luna llena era así de pálida y luminosa. Sólo la marea subía y bajaba con cadencia y sutileza semejantes a los de su respiración.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba sentado a la par de su propia cama, velando el sueño de su víctima. No sentía remordimiento, no precisamente. No cuando ella se veía tan plácida en su ignorancia. Lo que sentía era una variedad de tentaciones, acompañadas de otro tanto de temores. Temor a dejarse envenenar por la esencia de unos labios rojos y entreabiertos. Temor a perderse en las profundidades de dos ojos celestes. Temor a dejarse amarrar por hebras doradas, y jamás poder soltarse. Temor a que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Y además… una total incapacidad de alejarse de ella, cautivo del trance inducido por la cadencia de su sueño.

Por esta razón no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó antes que los ojos de su perdición se abrieran y se volvieran hacia él.

– ¿Señor?

–Thetis –dijo él como un suspiro, como si el nombre fuera a escapársele.

– ¿En dónde estoy? La sirena se esforzaba por enfocar la vista y reconocer sus alrededores.

–En mi recámara.

El pánico se apoderó de la expresión de la mujer, quien en un segundo tomó conciencia de la situación: estaba en la cama del Dragón Marino y solamente una sábana blanca cubría su cuerpo. El temor bloqueaba su elocuencia, impidiéndole expresar las muchas preguntas que se formulaban en su mente, mientras batallaba sin éxito por recordar cómo había llegado a su actual situación.

–Te desmayaste mientras estábamos… en el jardín. –Explicó él, como si adivinara las inquietudes de la sirena. –Tu ropa estaba mojada, y estabas temblando…

Ella se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, envolviéndose con la sábana que sujetaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Quedó frente a él, mirándolo detenidamente. Su mente aún daba vueltas, pero al verlo su corazón le recordaba las heridas causadas por sus agresiones. Su lado racional comenzaba a comprender que él se había preocupado por ella lo suficiente como para traerla a su habitación y velar su sueño. Quería perdonarlo, pero la sola idea de sucumbir a la tentación de abrir nuevamente su corazón le hacía desear que el General de Marina hubiera mantenido su plan original de acabar con su miseria. Así al menos no sentiría ese dolor punzante en su pecho. Al menos así no sentiría ya nada.

Sin embargo en lugar de eso él había sido amable con ella, y ahora la veía con esa inescrutable expresión suya.

Ella, en cambio, había dejado de ser un misterio. Él ya no buscaba más en su mirada las mentiras y el engaño, pues de pronto los ojos celestes se habían vuelto transparentes a su vista, mostrándole la pesadumbre causada por la traición sufrida.

La traición… Hace algunas horas él habría sido incapaz de comprender, pero durante su vigilia tuvo más que suficiente tiempo para meditar al respecto y llegar a la conclusión de que había traspasado los límites del juego… que había roto las reglas.

Ahora, enfrentándose a la mirada de quien alguna vez consideró su contendiente, entendía que por mucho que trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que fue ella quien lo orilló a la demencia, él fue quien falló en dominarse.

Para un hombre como el Dragón Marino, reconocer su propia debilidad estaba fuera de discusión, pero no así la posibilidad de aumentar sus fortalezas. La idea de convertir a la sirena en su fortaleza se rehusaba a apartarse de su mente, y esto a su vez le hacía dudar si en verdad ella era capaz de ayudarlo a contener su locura, y no solamente le estaba provocando un tipo nuevo de insania. Un tipo nuevo de enajenación, de la que aún no se había percatado.

Para el Dragón Marino el arrepentimiento no era opción, pues mortificarse por las acciones pasadas solamente abría las puertas a sus demonios. Durante su vigilia, como tantas veces en el pasado, sólo la disciplina le permitió mantener algún tipo de cordura. Pero ahora los ojos de mar y cielo se posaban de nuevo sobre él, y como por arte de magia el dócil silencio volvía a su mente.

Ella bajó la cabeza y la volteó hacia un lado, incapaz de mantener la mirada. Él comprendía que la actitud de la mujer era consecuencia de sus propios actos, e incluso consideró por un momento retirarse y dejarla tranquila, pero mientras pensaba en esto las voces trataban de volver, y eso lo irritaba.

Se negó a aceptar que las cosas se quedaran así. Hacía algunas horas ella se encontraba en sus brazos, respondiendo a sus besos con una pasión que no podía ser fingida, para luego colapsarse sin previo aviso. Un momento ardiente y al siguiente fría y mustia. .. Y una vez más él sintió quedarse sin aliento.

Pero ahora ella había vuelto a la vida, y tal vez, si hubiera estado en él la capacidad de hacerlo, habría exhalado con alivio y se le hubiera escapado una sonrisa. Pero nada de esto se reflejaba en su expresión, y ni aun la perceptiva sirena sospechaba el rumbo de los pensamientos del marino.

Ella estaba herida y confundida, y él no pronunció palabra, ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Así que ella se puso de pie, sujetando la sábana y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo y observó por un momento sus manos sujetando la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, evitando deliberadamente dirigirle la mirada a él. Luego regresó al lado de la cama y soltó la tela sobre el mueble, de modo que no la cubría nada más que el brazalete de coral.

De pronto, tal vez por simple reflejo, el Dragón Marino se puso de pie, pero antes que lograra moverse ella se había dado la vuelta y abandonado la habitación. Pasaron varios segundos antes que él comprendiera lo que sus ojos habían visto, y para entonces estaba de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la cabeza inclinada, inhalando y exhalando agitadamente.

Sus propios latidos pulsaban en sus oídos, y a lo lejos escuchaba las voces que trataban de volver, los demonios queriendo salir de su cautiverio. No… no podía permitirlo. Se acercó a la cama y agarró con fuerza la sábana, llevándola frente a su rostro. Aspiró profundamente, tratando con desesperación sentir al menos una traza de brisa marina… de arena dorada… de aroma de sirena.


	5. XIII

XIII

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde que las flores frescas dejaron de aparecer en su estudio, y el mismo tiempo llevaba de no ver a la sirena. Durante los primeros días, una cierta aflicción amenazaba con invadir la mente del General de Marina, pero pronto él descubrió que acercarse al jardín le proveía de una cierta calma. Si bien no era tan efectivo como la sirena en persona, su extraña obra de horticultura floral estaba infundida de su presencia y su cosmo.

Y de alguna forma esto le era suficiente, si bien no satisfactorio.

La soledad del Templo era un alivio cuando le permitía no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. No necesitaba justificarse por pasar horas en el jardín, sin hacer más que escuchar el silencio. En alguna ocasión se preguntó si la sirena pensaba regresar algún día, para luego reírse de la ironía de sus propios pensamientos. El tiempo en el que apenas reconocía la presencia de la sirena se veía ahora tan distante… Ahora que contaba los días, horas y minutos desde la última vez que sus ojos la vieron. Y más al recordar que sus ojos vieron más de ella de lo que nunca antes habían visto en una mujer.

Reía, reía de sí mismo, de la soledad que se le escapaba mientras estaba en el jardín. Aún así, ambos (el jardín y él) estaban comenzando a mostrar señas de abandono. Solamente dos semanas de no verla, y ya pensaba de esta forma. ¿En qué momento se volvió dependiente de la presencia de la sirena? ¿Cómo es que terminó por acostumbrarse a ella?

Pensar en estas cosas le hacía reír más todavía.

_Patético… menos mal que no hay nadie más aquí para verme en este estado._

A la mañana encontró un ramo de flores frescas en su estudio. Sin pensarlo más, salió a los pasillos, en vano recorriendo el templo en busca de la sirena. Buscó en el jardín, con plena seguridad de encontrarla allí, pero sin suerte.

Ni rastro de ella.

Volvió entonces al estudio y observó las flores. Todas eran distintas a las que le había dejado antes, y de hecho él no creía haberlas visto en el jardín. Había unas celestes en forma de trompeta, unas amarillas que tenían un olor algo fuerte y no del todo agradable, y también otro tipo de flores amarillas. Parecían hierbas más que flores cultivadas, y él no tuvo duda de que eran un mensaje. Tomó unas cuantas de cada tipo de flor, guardándolas dentro de una bolsa de tela, y en seguida se puso en marcha al mundo de la superficie.

El dependiente de la única floristería del pequeño poblado era un hombre mayor y respetable, y estaba acostumbrado a atender una clientela regular. Por esto mismo le llamó la atención la presencia de un hombre joven y alto que vestía de una forma poco común (pero sobre todo que era un desconocido), paseándose con impaciencia entre los recipientes llenos de flores, que mantenía en la acera frente a la tienda. Imaginó que el hombre podría apreciar algo de asistencia.

– ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? Preguntó el vendedor.

– ¿Usted sabe de estas cosas? Respondió rudamente el marino con otra pregunta, señalando los distintos tipos de flores.

–Bueno, ya tengo tiempo en el negocio…

El General de Marina abrió la bolsa de tela y sacó un desarrapado ramo de flores, el cual mostró al otro hombre. – ¿Qué son? –Exigió.

El vendedor se ajustó los lentes y tomó las flores lo mejor que pudo, tratando de desenredarlas y reconocerlas. –Esto –refiriéndose a las flores azules, –parece gentiana, mientras que estas otras –tomando por separado los dos tipos de flores –son ajenjo y adonis, si no me equivoco. ¿Para qué requiere saberlo, si mi pregunta no falta a la discreción?

–Necesito saber sobre ellas –respondió el marino, secamente.

–Bueno –consideró el vendedor un momento, –no sé demasiado, pero creo que todas son plantas utilizadas para fines medicinales… no son el tipo de flor que se regala normalmente… Verá, pueden ser dañinas si no se utilizan correctamente –continuó –especialmente ésta –dijo, separando el ajenjo. El Dragón Marino se dio cuenta de que se refería a la planta con el olor desagradable. Comenzó a sentirse muy molesto, ¿a qué venía todo esto? ¿Por qué la sirena había decidido regalarle plantas venenosas? Después de todo, aparentemente no era una forma muy efectiva de librarse de él, si eso es lo que ella pretendía.

El vendedor se dio cuenta de que sus conocimientos no eran suficientes como para satisfacer la curiosidad del extraño. –Joven – le dijo, –le propongo que me acompañe adentro, donde puedo consultar algunos libros que tal vez le ayuden a salir de dudas.

El Dragón Marino no confiaba en persona alguna, pero menos le temía a nadie y un viejo vendedor de flores no sería el primero. Lo siguió adentro de la tienda, y esperó un momento junto al mostrador mientras el hombre mayor desaparecía momentáneamente en la trastienda. Un minuto después el vendedor estaba de vuelta con varios libros, que puso sobre el mostrador.

–Alguno de estos podría ayudar… –dijo el hombre, mientras hojeaba uno cuya gastada portada mostraba un grabado que se leía "_farmacognosia_". Luego de un momento se detuvo en una página, la cual mostró al Dragón Marino. –Vea –le dijo, indicando una ilustración, –esta es una de sus plantas ¿o me equivoco? Verá usted que tiene varios usos medicinales…

El General observó la ilustración. Sin duda se parecía a la planta de fuerte aroma. Leyó la información sobre la planta, llegando a la conclusión de que no le decía gran cosa. Él no padecía ninguna dolencia que la planta pudiera tratar, y no creía que la sirena la hubiera dejado para ese propósito.

–No es esto lo que necesito saber.

El vendedor de flores sacó un libro que estaba debajo de los otros, lo sacudió un poco y se lo ofreció al marino. –Intente con éste, le sugirió.

_Floriografía… Qué título tan ridículo._

Aún así se puso a buscar en el índice los nombres que el vendedor le había asignado a sus flores. En cosa de unos segundos ya había encontrado la primera.

_Adonis: Corazón herido, pena de amor._

Volvió apresuradamente al índice, buscando la siguiente.

_Ajenjo: Amargura y gran desconsuelo._

El General de Marina apenas podía contener los tremores que se apoderaban de sus brazos, cuando encontró la tercera.

_Gentiana: Huir del dolor, alejarse de aquello que hace sufrir._

El Dragón Marino no era de los hombres que se dejan afectar por cursilerías, pero la fuerza con la que cerró el libro llamó la atención del dependiente. –Ya veo –comentó el hombre. –De hecho, puede que tenga algo que le sirva, después de todo.

Desapareció de nuevo en la trastienda, cuando volvió traía en sus manos una pequeña caja de madera. –Aquí están –dijo –en mi experiencia, estos suelen tener buenos resultados. El General de Marina observó la caja por unos instantes antes de decidirse a tomarla. Al tocarla se percató de que estaba muy fría, al punto de la congelación. Dirigió al vendedor una mirada de zozobra, a lo que el hombre le respondió –vea adentro.

El marino levantó la tapa para ver el contenido de la caja. Había cuatro objetos semejantes a cebollas, pero más oscuros y toscos. – ¿Qué tipo de broma es ésta? –Preguntó, nada divertido.

–No es broma –respondió el hombre – son bulbos de tulipán. Verá, es necesario mantenerlos en refrigeración, pues así cuando los siembre ellos pensarán que el invierno ha terminado, y que es tiempo de florecer. Son flores muy populares cuando se trata de pedir disculpas por un… _em_... agravio.

¿Quién se creía este vendedor? Le convendría percatarse de que estaba acabando con la paciencia del marino – ¿Por qué supone…? –gruñó.

–Le digo, llevo tiempo en este negocio.

El Dragón Marino no era de los que escuchaban consejos de viejos vendedores de flores, pero la idea de demostrarle a la sirena que…

_¿Desde cuándo sentía necesidad de demostrarle algo a esa bruja?_

–No puedo esperar a que crezcan, de hecho no creo lograr que lo hagan, del todo.

El hombre le sonrió condescendientemente. –Se trata de que usted logre que ella… es decir, que la persona ofendida sea quien los siembre. Así si florecen, será porque la ofensa ha sido perdonada.

Y lo peor era que, a esas alturas, no creía perder nada con intentar lo que el hombre le sugería.

Había sido un día largo, y el Dragón Marino anhelaba el descanso. Antes de retirarse a su dormitorio se detuvo un momento en el estudio. Decidió dejar la caja allí, cerca de la vasija donde ella puso las flores por última vez. Sabía que aunque quisiera alejarse del Templo, sus obligaciones para con Poseidón terminarían por traerla de vuelta. También sabía que seguramente pasaría por el estudio, al menos para contemplar la posibilidad de dejar otro mensaje floral.

Sin embargo, dejar la caja allí no era suficiente, debía hacerle saber que la había era para ella. Tomó una pluma y trazó ágilmente sobre la tapa de madera.

_Θέτις_

Luego se encaminó a su recámara, con pocas esperanzas de conseguir conciliar el sueño.


	6. XIV

N/A: Otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza, y agradezco su paciencia.

XIV

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero él era un guerrero, y por lo tanto la tenacidad debía ser uno de sus atributos. El guerrero disfruta de la estratégica anticipación, de hacer un movimiento sobre el tablero y esperar que su rival responda con un movimiento propio. Como el cazador que espera pacientemente por su presa, el estratega se regocija en la expectativa.

Al menos eso era lo que el General de Marina se decía, día tras día, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Esperaba una señal de su adversaria, un mensaje que le indicara que era su turno nuevamente.

Y él mismo se sorprendía de la medida en la que la paz había vuelto a él, al menos la necesaria para retomar su trabajo. Emprendió de nuevo sus viajes, volviendo al Templo sólo por breves períodos de tiempo. Tiempo que volaba, y con cada viaje la colección de prendas crecía dentro del pequeño cofre de madera, pues no había jornada en la que no trajera consigo de vuelta al menos una baratija que le recordara el celeste diáfano de cierto par de ojos, o el rojo coral de los labios que los complementaban sobre el semblante irreal de una criatura igualmente ilusoria.

Y como era de esperarse, llegó el día en que recibió su respuesta.

El día después de volver de un viaje, se despertó temprano y se dirigió a su estudio para iniciar los preparativos para su próxima salida. De inmediato se percató de la presencia de un objeto extraño sobre su escritorio, y se apresuró a examinarlo. Era un solo tulipán, colocado sobre media concha de bivalvo, del tamaño de un plato. El tulipán era completamente blanco, excepto por los bordes de rojo carmesí. Recordándole el crimen que corrompe la máxima pureza, el rojo brillaba con viveza fluida tal, que lo hubiera hecho pensar que era…

Levantó la flor, notando con horror que dejaba trazos rojos sobre la blanca transparencia de la concha. Pasó los dedos sobre el borde de los pétalos, dejando que el color escarlata los manchara. Luego los acercó a su nariz, cerciorándose del aroma acre que corroboraba su sospecha. Su cuerpo se enfrió al punto de comenzar a temblar, y tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para evitar caer en el pánico.

Cerró los ojos, buscando abrir la mente, y sentir la presencia conocida. De inmediato la encontró en el Templo, probablemente en el Jardín. Su corazón, que parecía haberse detenido, comenzó a latir con fuerza. Su propia sangre golpeaba sus oídos en cada latido, y su mente se nublaba. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en la salida del templo que llevaba al jardín de la sirena, sus ojos de inmediato clavándose en la fuente.

Pues allí estaba ella. Tanto la había deseado que ahora se presentaba frente a él como una visión casi ficticia… tal vez imaginaria, creada por su mente desesperada. Estaba sentada al pie de la fuente, con el brazo apoyado sobre el borde y la cabeza reclinada sobre el mismo brazo. Su mano acariciaba la superficie, dejando sobre ella remolinos rojizos de la sangre que escapaba de uno de sus dedos. Su expresión de abandono opacaba sus ojos celestes, y su mirada se perdía en dirección al fondo de la pila, como en busca de una profundidad inmaterial e insondable.

Esta vez vestía un peplo blanco. _¿Doncella de sacrificio o portadora de la tregua? ¿Qué demonios se trae ahora…?_

En ese momento no pudo importarle menos la intención de la mujer. En un segundo estaba frente a ella, inclinándose sobre una rodilla para estar a su misma altura. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza, dirigiendo la vista hacia él, sin decir palabra. Él tomó la mano que sangraba y observó con desdén la herida en la yema del dedo índice, de la que corría una mezcla de sangre y agua. Era una simple cortada, seguramente sanaría por completo en pocos días.

–¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó él, con voz rasposa que delataba su falta de aliento. Estaba al borde de la ira, sin lograr decidir qué pensaba sobre esa ocurrencia de la sirena, la de dejarle un mensaje tan confuso. ¿Si el tulipán significaba que ella lo perdonaba, por qué mancharlo con su propia sangre? ¿Acaso era una burla? Tal vez era una forma de venganza, hacerlo pensar que se estaba provocando heridas, o algo peor, con tal de hacerlo sentir pánico y consternación.

¿Acaso estaba consciente de que tenía ese poder sobre él?

Pero esta vez, el alivio de tenerla frente a él y relativamente intacta, excedió a la ira y le permitió mantener el control de sus actos.

–Que esta vez, mi sangre da fe de mi oferta de paz. –La sirena dijo suavemente, dejando caer la vista. –Mi Señor, he intentado demostrarte que estoy de tu parte, pero mi voluntad no es rival para tu poder, y estoy exhausta –exhaló con voz quebrada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Jamás volveré a imponer mi presencia ante ti. Yo sé que muchas veces me has dicho que desaparezca de tu presencia –siguió, entre sollozos– pero no he querido creer que ese sea tu deseo sincero. Esta vez lo creeré, solamente di la palabra, y no volveré a causarte ningún estorbo –se llevó la mano libre hacia el rostro, tratando de cubrirlo. –Solamente… dilo una vez más… y estaré fuera de tu vida, para siempre.

El Dragón Marino guardó silencio. El temor de hablar y decir las palabras equivocadas, las que la alejarían de él finalmente, se apoderó de su capacidad de hablar. Apretó levemente la mano de la sirena que todavía se encontraba aprisionada en la suya, y la acercó a su rostro. Sus labios atacaron el apéndice sangrante, dejando que su lengua atendiera la herida mientras sentía el sabor a sal y cobre…

_Completamente real, perturbadoramente humano_.

La sirena sintió escalofríos recorrer su brazo, y llegar al núcleo mismo de su cuerpo. Detuvo sus sollozos y levantó la vista hacia él, en evidente confusión. En los ojos del hombre podía ver un torbellino de emociones que luchaban entre ellas. Ira, angustia, alivio… y lo que parecía una desconcertante avidez hacia ella, que más adelante aprendería a identificar como lujuria. Pero entre todas las emociones, la que dominaba era algo que no podía comprender del todo… una mezcla entre desolación y desesperación, tal vez. ¿Sería un ruego? ¿Una súplica hacia ella? Pero… ¿de qué? ¿Qué podía querer de ella ese hombre que no le había mostrado más que desprecio? ¿Qué podía ofrecer ella, una simple criatura del océano, a un General de la Marina de Poseidón? ¿A caso no ansiaba él que ella desapareciera de su vida? Pues si no era eso lo que quería…

–Señor mío… ¿qué quieres de mí?

El Dragón Marino no era de los hombres que se arrodillan, pero a falta de palabras no queda más forma de hablar que con acciones. Bajó la otra rodilla al suelo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de la sirena, mientras sujetaba con los brazos lo más que podía del torso femenino. Ella lo sentía temblar, apretándola como si tratara de aferrarse a su propia vida, mientras a penas escuchaba la voz que se escapaba de entre los pliegues de su falda.

–Haz que vuelva la calma… que las voces se callen… quédate… a mi lado.

La sirena dejó escapar una corta risa, que se convirtió en sollozos mientras derramaba copiosas lágrimas. Bajó la frente hasta toparse con la cabeza del hombre, dejando que el agua de sus pozas celestes bañaran sus cabellos.

Bajo aquella bóveda de mar que emulaba el firmamento, el General de Marina dejó que la lluvia de su cielo personal intentara lavar sus culpas.


	7. XV

XV

Para un Santo de Atenea no había otro amor que su Diosa. El sólo pensar en que su pasión llegara a volcarse sobre otra criatura, sería un sacrilegio.

Para un General de la Marina de Poseidón, desear lo que pertenece al Emperador de los Océanos sería blasfemia, e intentar poseerlo no sería otra cosa que traición.

Aún así, al tanto de los alcances de su apostasía, nunca se sintió tan ungido como en aquel momento, en que contemplaba el objeto de sus múltiples sacrilegios tendido a su lado, dormitando plácidamente sobre su cama. En vano era preguntarse si convertir a la sirena en su amante sería la afrenta que acabaría con su vida, pues la respuesta ya no le era para nada trascendente. No después de conocer el sosiego de venerar un cuerpo mortal y además prohibido, pero que se entregaba a él como le entregaba su alma, en total abandono, como ningún alma humana hubiera podido entregarse.

Ahora la sirena yacía sobre su costado, inmóvil excepto por los leves vaivenes de su respiración. Él se ocupaba en seguir con la mirada las líneas suaves de la figura femenina: el contorno que iniciaba en el hombro expuesto y continuaba en la espalda pálida, para quebrarse en la cintura y antes de la cadera... La depresión que surcaba su espalda desde la nuca hasta donde termina la espina dorsal, y deja de llamarse 'espalda'… Las hebras doradas que se esparcían sobre la almohada.

Sonrió, incrédulo de la proeza que significó llegar a su recámara. Su mirada estaba ausente mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de la sirena, su mente le relataba, como entre sueños, los sucesos de las últimas horas.

¿Cómo fue que pasó de estar al borde de la locura, a este momento en el que el mundo entero dejó de importarle? Ahora no había voces que lo atormentaran ni recuerdos que lo asediaran, y el deber hacia los Dioses no podía importarle menos.

Si hace tiempo hubiera sabido que sucumbir a los deseos que la sirena incendiaba dentro de su cuerpo le traería esta calma hasta ahora desconocida, quizá hubiera puesto menos resistencia.

Trataba de recordar… ¿en qué momento decidió que no le importaba el futuro, ni el presente? ¿En qué lugar se abandonó a los impulsos primarios que de alguna forma milagrosa lograron que el mundo, tanto terrestre como marino, dejara de existir?

Unas horas antes, en el jardín…

En su regazo…

Recordaba que dejó de sentir las lágrimas de la sirena caer sobre su cabeza. Extrañándolas en el momento, alzó la vista en búsqueda de los ojos celestes. Los encontró de inmediato, fijos en él con tanta compasión… y tanta… ¿pasión? Supo que quería naufragar en esos ojos, en el lugar mismo donde el mar y el cielo hacían encuentro.

Se incorporó frente a ella, sin romper el contacto visual. Ella llevó la mano hacia la frente de él, apartando algunos mechones que interferían con la mirada del General. Él sujetó la mano con la suya, llevándola a sus labios. Besó los dedos y los nudillos, y luego hizo que la palma de la sirena se posara sobre su pecho. Ella sintió los latidos del hombre, que le contaban sobre la oscuridad y el frío que reinaban en ese corazón. La sirena respondió dejándose ir hacia él, rodeando su cuello y hombros para abrazarlo con fuerza.

El General de Marina la sintió temblando en su urgencia por aferrarse a él, y se preguntó cómo llegó a ser él la causa de tanta intensidad de sentimientos. Él quería, por primera vez desde la conocía, complacer a la sirena.

Él sabía bien lo que la cercanía del cuerpo de la sirena provocaba en él, pero no sabía qué querría ella… Pero sus intentos de hidalguía fracasaban repetidamente, a medida que el deseo incontrolable nublaba su mente. Ahora él la sujetaba de la espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo se presionara contra él. Empezó a besar el cuello de la mujer, bajando luego al hombro, sonriendo al escuchar gemidos y respiraciones agitadas como respuestas a sus atenciones. Y ante esta respuesta, sus dudas se disiparon.

En pocos segundos y sin mayor esfuerzo, estaban tendidos sobre el suelo arenoso, ambos abandonados a los mandatos de sus cuerpos, las ordenanzas instintivas y carnales que nunca debieron haber conocido.

El Dragón Marino decidió que su vida como la conocía había terminado, ahogado en las profundidades del océano, en donde el cielo y el mar se hacen uno. La sirena fue su caída, para luego convertirse su origen: ahora, cuando resurgía entre sus mareas… y renacía entre sus muslos de mujer que no lo era.

Y así fue…

En el jardín donde florecía lo imposible… en una criatura apócrifamente ficticia, el Marino descubrió que la insania es algunas veces el único camino hacia la cordura.


	8. XVI

N/A: Luego del extenso drama en el que hemos acompañado a este par, tanto ellos como nosotros merecemos un poco de romance, algo dulce como para picar los dientes.

A ver qué les parece.

Ah, al final incluiré algunas respuestas a comentarios que estaban firmados sin cuenta de FFnet. Saludos a todos y todas.

XVI

Las criaturas del mar no necesitan dormir sobre almohadones de plumas y entre linos, pero vaya si era agradable. Thetis nunca necesitó comodidades, siendo que lo mismo le daba pasar la vida vagando por los pasillos del templo o dejándose llevar por las corrientes marinas. La suavidad de las sábanas era un lujo innecesario, pero la tibieza de la piel de su Señor ceñida a la espalda de ella, asegurándola con la firmeza de sus brazos, la hacía preguntarse cómo pudo dormir antes de conocer la sensación de las manos grandes y toscas del Dragón Marino, aferrándose a su vientre como a su piedra de salvación.

La sirena despertó escuchando una respiración irregular detrás de su cabeza, que le indicaba que su acompañante estaba despierto. Se volvió sobre su costado, para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros y profundos y la expresión inescrutable que tan bien conocía.

Ella le sonrió.

Él se recostó sobre su espalda, mirando hacia arriba. Ella se acercó más a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del General y dejando que su brazo se posara sobre el torso masculino. Su vista seguía los movimientos de sus dedos que trazaban idas y vueltas entre la clavícula y el esternón del hombre. Él respondió a las caricias cerrando los ojos y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras usaba su brazo para apretarla un poco más contra su cuerpo, y su mano libre para neutralizar la mano provocadora.

–Thetis… –Suspiró. –Detente, o no dejarás esta habitación en el resto del día.

Ella se rio un poco más y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, en silencioso acuerdo.

El Dragón Marino disfrutaba del silencio, el verdadero silencio, donde no había voces dentro de su mente ni fuera de ella. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de él mismo, de pronto sintió deseos de conversar.

–Thetis.

– ¿Sí, mi señor? –Preguntó la sirena, algo adormitada.

–En esta vida… ¿qué ambicionas?

La sirena abrió los ojos y juntó las cejas, confundida. – ¿Ambicionar, mi Señor?

El General suspiró, molesto por tener que explicar. –Algo que ansías, por sobre todas las cosas.

–Hmmm… –La sirena consideró por un momento, –quisiera… que el Emperador Poseidón cumpla el destino que se le ha negado y que justamente le corresponde, de reinar sobre los océanos así como sobre la Tierra. –Dijo al fin, como una niña que repite su lección.

El Dragón Marino sintió que su estómago se incendiaba ante la mención del Dios de los mares. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que no era él a quien pertenecía su vida y su lealtad? Ella se dio cuenta de su agitación, y volvió la vista hacia él, preocupada. –¿A caso he respondido mal?

El hombre luchó por mantener la compostura, respiró varias veces y luego negó con la cabeza. No era culpa de ella, haría lo posible por no agredirla por cosas que estaban más allá de su control o su conocimiento. Se dio cuenta de que su ambición de conquistar los dominios de los Dioses incluía conquistar los derechos sobre la sirena.

Que sus pensamientos y su voluntad no pertenecieran a nadie más que a él.

–No, –le aclaró –me refería a qué deseas para ti misma. Algo que tu corazón anhele sin importar que suceda con el resto del mundo.

– ¿Un deseo egoísta? –Preguntó ella, divertida.

– Sí, es una forma de verlo.

–Entonces, –concluyó la sirena con entusiasmo –quiero vivir por siempre.

El General de Marina se rió, encontrando el deseo tanto sórdido como ingenuo.

–Bueno, eso es sin duda una ambición. ¿Alguna idea de cómo lograrlo?

–Lo lograré si tú me lo permites… –Susurró la sirena, posando la mano sobre el pecho de él, –si me dejas vivir aquí, dentro tuyo. No importa lo que pase, si me llevas siempre contigo, en tu corazón… y en tus pensamientos… –Dijo, tocando la frente del hombre. –Aquí, donde vive la eternidad, permaneceré inmortal aunque no sea más que por un segundo.

Diciendo esto, volvió a posar su cabeza en el hombro del marino, preguntando suavemente. – ¿Es esa la respuesta correcta?

El hombre no respondió. No sabía qué responder. Esa mujer lo sofocaba, provocándole reacciones que se salían de su control.

Ante el silencio, Thetis comentó –no tiene importancia, es un deseo iluso.

Esa mujer sería su fin…

… y no le importaba. Cada palabra de ella infringía una presión en su pecho, que era a la vez dolorosa y placentera, que le quitaba el aliento pero lo llenaba de calidez.

–Thetis.

– ¿Mmmm?

–Si pudiera cumplirte un deseo ahora mismo, ¿qué pedirías?

–Mi Señor, haces muchas preguntas…

–Responde, será la última.

–Bien –dijo ella, perezosamente –quiero saber tu nombre.

El Dragón Marino apretó los dientes, invadido de golpe por el recelo. ¿Para qué quería ella saber su nombre? ¿A caso todo esto que pasaba entre ellos era un engaño? ¿Sería posible que la sirena estuviera dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de delatarlo?

Ella sintió que el hombre se tensaba junto a ella, –Mi Señor, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó con aflicción que por todos los dioses sonaba sincera. Él no sabía qué pensar, pero se dio cuenta de que fuera como fuera, no confiaba en ella lo suficiente. Intentó responderle con compostura.

–Soy el Dragón del Mar, lo sabes bien.

Ella se rio, como si se tratara de un juego. –¡No, mi Señor! Quiero decir, tu verdadero nombre. El nombre con el que te llamaron tus padres… el nombre que escuchas cuando te llaman en tus sueños.

–No veo para qué quieres saber algo tan absurdo… –replicó.

–Pues, – dijo ella, mientras trazaba círculos con su dedo índice, sobre los pectorales del General. –Si mi misión en este mundo termina, quisiera llamarte por un nombre que escucharás sin importar en qué dimensión me encuentre.

El Dragón Marino sintió en la médula de sus huesos el conflicto entre la confianza y el recelo. No podía ceder a su petición… no ahora.

–El nombre que tengo es el que conoces. El que me pides perteneció a un hombre que ya no existe. Llámame por el nombre que tú me des, yo te escucharé.

La sirena lo miró, tratando sin éxito de leer algo más en el semblante invariable. Decidió no insistir más.

–Será como tú digas.

El Dragón Marino asintió y no habló más. La sirena permaneció en silencio un rato más, y luego de considerarlo un poco, preguntó: –Mi Señor, ¿hay algún deseo que pueda cumplirte esta sirena?

Había. Sí que lo había, pensó él.

_Deja el servicio de Poseidón, y no escuches a otro, sólo a mí._

_Júrame esa lealtad que le tienes a él._

…_O al menos, hazme creer que me perteneces..._

Pero él sabía bien que forzar las cosas no era una buena estrategia, y un movimiento incauto podía poner en peligro todos sus planes.

–Dime, sirena, ¿dónde pasas las noches?

Ella se quedó viéndolo por un momento, no comprendiendo del todo la naturaleza de su pregunta.

–¿Dónde? –Preguntó ella de vuelta.

–Tus habitaciones, donde duermes.

Ella le sonrió –en ninguna parte… en cualquier parte. Una criatura del mar como yo no precisa ese tipo de cosas.

–Ya veo. –Musito el General de Marina. –Entonces de ahora en adelante te quedarás aquí, conmigo.

La sirena rió un poco más. –¡Mi Señor! ¿Es ese tu deseo, o es una orden?

El hombre frunció el seño y le retiró la mirada. –No es mi intención obligarte, haz como te plazca.

La sirena decidió responderle con pequeños besos en el lóbulo de la oreja y luego en la nuca.

Para el General de Marina eso fue respuesta suficiente, y siendo él de los hombres que cumplen su palabra, ninguno de los dos abandonó la habitación por el resto del día.

O

**Resupuestas a comentarios****:** (Estoy incluyendo algunas que debía desde "De caracoles marinos…", ¡ojalá todavía llegue a ustedes!)

**Piama: **No sé si hayas seguido leyendo esta segunda parte, pero si así es, espero que la estés disfrutando. Gracias por el comentario.

**Celtic Midir**: Me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia. Como verás, ha continuado. Me halaga saber que las caracterizaciones te parecen aceptables. Saludos :).

**Lady-Lycos**: (Je,je, me gusta tu pseudónimo). Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia. El que la narrativa y caracterización de Kanon te parezcan aceptables, me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir. En verdad, saber que la historia esté tocando los sentimientos de personas como tú, es la mayor inspiración.

**Joelise**: Es un placer y un gusto, siempre. :D! Gracias por tu comentario 3.

**draki**: No he sido pronta en actualizar, pero de corazón espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que la sigas disfrutando.

**Lady midir**: Mis sinceras gracias, me halagas. Es un gusto que hayas captado lo que trato de describir en Kanon. Espero seguir estando a la altura de tus expectativas. Saludos!

**MikumiH**: Los comentarios se agradecen siempre, y bien sé que a veces no es fácil dejarlos. Como yo lo veo, Kanon es un hombre complicado, pero sin duda tiene un lado sensible. Mi intención con esta historia es mostrar un personaje multidimensional y complejo. Espero que sigas leyendo y que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.


End file.
